Rex Salazar's machines
For more information on Rex himself, including his other abilities, see the Rex Salazar page. Rex Salazar can build a variety of machines with his nanites. Original machines Big Fat Sword The Big Fat Sword (also known as the B.F.S.) is a massive orange sword that Rex can transform either arm into. Battle Saw Rex is capable of transforming the blade of the B.F.S. into the Battle Saw, a giant orange buzz saw that can slice through almost anything. He used it several times to slice tentacles off from huge E.V.O.s. Smack Hands The Smack Hands are a pair of massive orange gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. The Smack Hands give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through obstacles or lift heavy objects like vans cars and a bus with no effort. Combat Drill This mode allows the Smack Hands to function as high-powered drills. Rex can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. When the Smack Hands' drill mode is used underwater, the Smack Hands launch Rex at what he's fighting. Punk Busters The Punk Busters are a pair of massive orange super boots with spikes on the soles. They allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his own words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train". From older Generator Rex official site, originally on Cartoonnetwork.com. Boogie Pack The Boogie Pack is a jet pack with a pair of large orange turbine wings. Rex is capable of using it to fly at high speeds; it also gives him a high level of agility. He can launch the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. He can also shoot two large grappling hooks on the top of both turbines. The Boogie Pack can also propel Rex underwater. He can also use the turbine wings to create compressed air. Slam Cannon The Slam Cannon is a large orange projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. It does not produce its own ammo; instead, the maw on the back end of the Slam Cannon extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it and fires it at the target with great force. Rex Ride The Rex Ride is an orange motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels. The vehicle can go over 200 mph and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block. The battering ram can be used like a shield to break through trees and various other objects. Omega-1 Nanite machines Blast Caster The Blast Caster is the first build created with the Omega-1 Nanite. 1.21, "Payback" A backpack dynamo is strapped on Rex's back which is capable of channeling powerful electrical shocks through a long extendable tentacle-like whip or squezz enemies. Funchucks The Funchucks are the second build created with the Omega-1 Nanite. 2.01, "Rampage" They are a pair of giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. He can spin them at an incredible speed and then launch them at once. Rex can also use them to generate a destructive energy pulse, allowing him to shoot light blue bolts of energy at his enemies. Rex can also use the Funchucks as a giant flashlight to see in the dark. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Bad Axes The Bad Axes are the third build created with the Omega-1 Nanite. 2.06, "Divide By Six" They are a pair of large blue axes that Rex builds with his hands. The axes are so powerful that they are capable of easily slicing Providence fighter jets with one slice. 3.08, "Deadzone" Block Party The Block Party are a pair of navy blue colored metal gauntlets. They can generate medium-sized blue circular energy shields that are made of highly energized atoms. The energy shields are capable of withstanding an extensive amount of damage before shattering like glass or bullets. The shields can block laser and other energy type attacks. The Block Party can also generate a large energy dome force field. Sky Slyder The Sky Slyder is a blue glowing machine that Rex builds with his lower legs. It is similar to a regular surfing board, except it can fly at high speeds in midair. Rex initially had trouble creating the Sky Slyder, 2.01, "Rampage" but he successfully built it later on. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Special machines Upgrade suit The Upgrade suit is the form that Rex takes by merging with Upgrade. Powered by alien technology, the Upgrade suit enhances Rex's builds to levels far beyond known technology on Earth. Alien Excalibur The Alien Excalibur, the upgraded version of the Big Fat Sword, is an alien-tech enhanced machine blade. It is considerably larger and more impressive than the normal B.F.S. Its cutting power is also much greater than the original B.F.S., as it was able to easily cleave through the massive and durable Alpha-Omega in a single slash. Power Fists The Power Fists, the upgraded version of the Smack Hands, are alien tech enhanced machine fists. They are much larger and stronger and have spikes. The fists can be fired off as projectile missiles. They are far stronger than the original versions, easily knocking back the massive Alpha-Omega with a single hit. Hyper Jet The Hyper Jet, the upgraded version of the Boogie Pack, is an alien-tech enhanced machine jet pack. Its speed and maneuverability greatly exceed that of its normal form, allowing Rex to easily avoid a barrage of attacks from Alpha-Omega. Also, as a form of attack it can launch a pair of powerful rockets from the turbines, which was strong enough to stun Alpha-Omega temporarily. Blast Launcher The Blast Launcher, the upgraded version of the Slam Cannon, is an alien tech enhanced machine cannon. Rather than loading ammo, the Blast Launcher produces six extremely powerful missiles. These missiles pack immense explosive force; a single shot from the Blast Launcher knocked Alpha-Omega through a large building. Swift Rocket The Swift Rocket, the upgraded version of the Rex Ride, is an alien-tech enhanced transport vehicle. It is considerably faster than the original Rex Ride, capable of speeds over 1,000 mph. The battering ram is also upgraded, capable of knocking Alpha-Omega over with a single blow. Full E.V.O. form A young Rex demonstrated the use of a giant bio-mechanical form that had most of Rex's current builds, including a version of the B.F.S. on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm. It also had a chest plate that slightly resembled the Smack Hands, shoulder pads that resembled the turbines of the Boogie Pack, and the helmet from when he uses the Rex Ride. While in this large and imposing form, Rex demonstrated typical E.V.O.-on-the-loose behavior, and after reverting to his human form, he lost his memories. Rex partially transformed into this form when he was about to be dissected by Dr. Fell, meaning this may be a defense mechanism. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" He was also about to return to this form when he was trying to regain his memory with Caesar's ineffective time machine. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Full Omega-E.V.O. form As a complete armor is activated by the Omega-1 Nanite, it is a powerful robotic body. Rex activated the form to defeat the Consortium. It appears that the robotic armor has fiery blue flames as hair and blue colored armor. Reversal E.V.O. form When Rex came in contact with Component 326, he transformed into a smaller version of his full E.V.O. form. While he is in this form he has his Smack Hands, a B.F.S. and the Punk Busters. He also has green glowing eyes. First appearances Below is a list of the episodes that Rex's machines first appeared in. * "The Day That Everything Changed": Smack Hands, Boogie Pack, Rex Ride, Slam Cannon, Big Fat Sword, and Punk Busters * "Promises, Promises": Rex's full E.V.O. form * "Payback": Blast Caster * "Rampage": Funchucks (Sky Slyder is attempted to be made.) * "Divide By Six": Bad Axes * "Hard Target": Block Party * "Lions and Lambs": Sky Slyder (fully constructed) * "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United": Upgrade Suit * "Endgame, Part 2": Omega E.V.O. Form Trivia * The Smack Hands were the first machines to appear in the series. * In FusionFall, the Rex Nano's B.F.S. attack is called "Big Freakin' Sword". * The Blast Caster is the first build created with the Omega-1 Nanite. * The Upgrade Suit is the only build created with the help of another character. * The Boogie Pack may be a nod to the original M. Rex comic book series, in which Rex voiced his desire to own "a jet pack with twin turbos", like his favorite hero - "Captain Blade Pierce". * Rex showed enough dexterity with the Battle Saw to carve a statue of himself from a stalagmite. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" * The Punk Busters are the only original machine not used with the Upgrade Suit in "Heroes United". * The Sky Slyder is the only accessible machine that did not appear in "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United". * Rex tried to create the Funchucks several times, but only succeeded when his bio-metrics were up and he needed to save Noah. 2.01, "Rampage" * Almost all of Rex Salazar's machines from Season One have a primarily orange color scheme. All the new machines he builds in Season Two have a primarily blue color scheme. The blue represents that these builds were made by the Omega-1 Nanite that Rex received from Dr. Rylander. * All the machines Rex Salazar builds with the help of Upgrade have a primary black and green striped color scheme. 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * For reasons unknown to Rex, he couldn't build more than one machine at a time. Thanks to Six's motivation, he unblocked this mental barrier, allowing him to build two machines at the same time. 3.02, "Crash and Burn" ** Rex's first "double up" was a set containing the Rex Ride and the Slam Cannon. * According to Dr. Holiday, Rex loses his builds in a relatively painless way. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * Most of the original builds seem to have a second mode/use. (E.g., the Smack Hands have the combat drill mode, the BFS has the battle saw mode, the Rex Ride has the battering ram mode, etc.) ** The Omega builds on the other hand only have 1 mode, mostly to make up for their increase in power. * In Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, Rex can spin the Bad Axes at an incredible speed, slicing his enemies. * In the early design, the Sky Slyder was referred to as the Skyslider, Sky Slicer, and Sky Board. * Rex has not used the original and Omega-1 machines together. * When Black Knight absorbed a Meta-Nanite her machines were identical to Rex's but with a purple color scheme. * Caesar once theorized that Rex's unique powers might stem from the mechanical Meta-Nanite hidden in his body. Errors * When Rex spun the Funchucks in "Written in Sand", they were a light blue color. In contrast, when they first appeared in "Rampage", they spun and remained a solid grey. * When Quarry fired the molecular destabilizer at Rex and Rex blocked it, the Block Party was incorrectly colored like the Smack Hands. 2.14, "Hard Target" ** The Block Party always seems to be mistakenly colored orange at some point in its appearances. References Category:Rex Salazar Category:Weapons Category:Technology